The Legend of Zelda: A New World
by DarkMoon32795
Summary: FINISHED. The land of Hyrule has been destroyed by The Dark Mage. Join Link and Sar in their adventure to find a new world. R&R!
1. Zelda New World1

Hi hi. You might remember me as the author of Sar and Cloud. Well... now im going to have two fics up ^_^ this one is Zelda.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of the characters. However Sar is my character that I use in my stories. Please do not use. Thank you.  
  
The Legend of Zelda: A New World  
  
The land of Hyrule was finally lush and fertile and bore crops. The Hero of Time had returned and was finally able to settle down. Now 17 he was unable to live in the Kokiri Forest, so he moved into the Market town of Hyrule Castle.  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning. Link arose to the sun shining bright in his face. He did all of his morning things (shower, teeth, etc...) and went out into the market.  
  
"Good morning Link." The little elderly lady of the town said as he came out his door.  
  
"Good morning." Link replied. He passed her by and went out into the main plaza.  
  
The Scarlet Zoras were scheduled to do a concert in the town that night so the workers were setting up the stage and equipment.  
  
Link went into the arrow store to buy some golden arrows because he was out. They were expensive at 90 ruppees for 40, but he had found that they were the best arrows of them all. And 40 was all you could get.  
  
"Good morning." Link said. "I would like a pack of golden arrows."  
  
"I'm sorry. We are out." The shopkeeper said.  
  
"Aw man. Are you serious?"  
  
"Afraid so. Check Kakariko Village though. Their arrow shop always has a surplus."  
  
"Will do then. Thanks." Link left the shop and headed toward Kakariko Village. He would have called Epona but he figured he needed some exercise so he walked.  
  
About 15 minutes later he arrived in Kakariko Village. It was hustling and bustling just as it did everyday since Ganon had been defeated. Link went into the arrow shop there.  
  
"Do you have any golden arrows?" He asked. He didn't want to say he wanted any if they didn't have any.  
  
"Yes we do. You're lucky... we have just one pack left."  
  
"Oh good. I'll take it."  
  
"75 ruppees. They are on sale."  
  
"Cool. Here you go." Link gave him the money and headed to the door. He opened the door to reveal a cloudy sky. "Whoa! It was sunny when I came in. Now it looks like its going to rain."  
  
"That's odd."  
  
'This doesn't seem good.' Link thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly there was thunder and lightning. However... the lightning wasn't white or yellow. It was blood red.  
  
"No peace." Link said to himself.   
  
Then it began raining. Drops of fire and rocks.  
  
"Holy!.." Link exclaimed.  
  
A big rock hit Link knocking him out. The fire and rocks destroyed everything in the area and all the areas of Hyrule.  
  
"Link... Link... wake up." A voice called. Link thought it was Princess Zelda but it was a masculine voice.  
  
Link slowly opened up his eyes and waited for them to focus. He saw a young man around 15 or 16 standing in front. He tried to stand up but a large rock on top of him stopped him.  
  
"Don't move. Let me raise the rock." He said.  
  
'There is no way this guy is gonna lift up this rock.' Link thought.  
  
The teen stood next to the rock. He raised up his hands and the rock slowly arose off Link. He turned and flung his hands as if he was throwing the boulder. It went flying and slammed into a wall.  
  
"You have a few broken bones. I can fix that." He knelt down next to Link and waved his hands over Links back. The pain Link felt was instantly gone, he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Wow. Thanks." Link said gratefully. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Sar." The teen said. He wore a tunic like Link did but it had a red top and black bottoms.  
  
"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Heh. I've heard of you. The Hero of Time."  
  
"Haha. Oh right. How old are you? You don't look very old."  
  
"16. I'm a sorcerer... or wizard whatever you want to call it."  
  
"Oh. Then that's how you lifted the rock." Link said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Link looked around Kakariko Village in amazement. The whole town was completely demolished. "What in the name of the Goddesses happened?"  
  
"The Dark Mage happened. He completely destroyed all of Hyrule."  
  
"And what happened to the people?"  
  
"A few died. I was able to transport the survivors to the Temple of Time and put a barrier around it."  
  
"Why didn't you transport me?" Link asked.  
  
"I was working on it when it stopped. The Dark Mage knew he couldn't do anything to me. Another rock almost squashed your head, but I managed to stop it."  
  
"Oh. Thanks."  
  
"No Problem." Sar said.  
  
That concludes Chapter 1. Until next time. C ya 'round. 


	2. Zelda New World2

Time 4 chapter 2. Lets see what happened in Chapter 1. It was a usual morning until a storm of fire and rocks destroyed Hyrule. Link was almost killed but was saved by Sar. Now to see what happens next.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Link asked.  
  
"I don't know. There's not much of a chance that Hyrule can be restored. Neither the sages nor I have that kind of power. The only thing is to look for a new land unconquered."  
  
"Then I guess we have to look for a new world. By the way... where did you come from?"  
  
"Heh. I was wondering if you were going to ask. I have encountered the Dark Mage before and I sensed destruction."  
  
"Uh.. yeah."  
  
"You dont need to understand. Right now we just need to worry about finding a new land. Let's go talk to Rauru."  
  
"How are we going to get there?"  
  
"Well... you used to use those portals. So, all I have to do is conjure up one."  
  
"Ok." Link said. 'Lets see how much power you actually have.'  
  
"There is no need to doubt. I call upon the ancient power of the Sages. Bring to us a portal to transport us to the Chamber of the Sages." Sar chanted the spell and a portal just like the one Link used appeared before them.  
  
Link stood there amazed. "I guess I've underestimated you twice. I won't anymore."  
  
"That's good. Now then... let's go. We have no time to waste. You go first, if the creator enters it will close."  
  
"Right." Link stepped through the portal and was gone. Sar followed.  
  
"Link. You have arrived. Hello Sar." Rauru said as the two appeared in the Chamber of Sages.  
  
"Hi Rauru." Link and Sar said in unison.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Sar asked.  
  
"I did. Unfortunately Hyrule cannot be restored. Not even the power of the Sages and your power combined can restore it. I did discover a new land though unconquered. Its a barren and desolate land but can be brought to life."  
  
"Do i hear a quest coming?" Link asked.  
  
"You are smart Link. There are 6 Gems in 6 areas of the land. They go by colors: Green, Blue, Red, Yellow, Purple, and Orange."  
  
"That sounds all too familiar." Sar said.  
  
"It seems the goddesses love that sort of thing." Link added.  
  
"Link. Go to the land and bring it to life. Sar, i want you to accompany Link in his journey." Rauru said.  
  
"I am able to do it alone." Link said.  
  
"I know you can. But you are always saying how you hate doing it alone." Rauru countered.  
  
"And it will be fun Link." Sar added.  
  
"Alright then. Let's go."  
  
"Ok. Hold my hand."  
  
"What? Hold your hand?" Link felt a little queezy at the thought.  
  
"Yes. Remember... you said you wouldn't underestimate me anymore."  
  
"I know. But holding your hand sounds a little weird."  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes just hold my hand. Do you want to find the new land or not?"  
  
"Alright alright." Link grabbed Sars hand.  
  
"May the power of the goddesses guide you." Rauru said as Link and Sar disappeared.  
  
Sar and Link appeared in the middle of an empty land. There was nothing but dirt and one building set on a hill in the middle. Five other buildings could be seen in the distance on hills similar to the one in the middle of the field.  
  
"Cykil." Sar said.  
  
"Cykil? Isn't that supposed to be the land of riches?"  
  
"Those are only myths. The real Cykil is nothing but wasteland and monsters. The goddesses created this land but there were never any inhabitants. They ended up placing the 6 sacred gems which would bring the land to life in the case any inhabitants came."  
  
"Oh. Then I guess that time has come." Link said.  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
"Let's go to the first building in the middle of this field." Link pointed towards the hill.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
They headed off and the quest for the new world began.  
  
Thats the end of chapter 2. Its not as long as I anticipated but I wanted to get some more up. Until next time. C ya. 


	3. Zelda New World3

It' time for chapter III. I haven't had the chance to work on this one or my other one lately. Anyhoo, if you missed what happened last time. Link and Sar went to the Chamber of Sages and Rauru told them of a new land that was unconquered. They have to collect 6 gems in order to bring the land to life.  
  
Disclaimer: Let me remind you that I do not own Zelda nor do I own any of the characters. I would like to own Link but I can't.  
  
Link and Sar headed towards the first building. It read "The Church of Light". They tried to go in but the door was sealed shut.  
  
"Let me handle this." Link pulled out the Master Sword. He swung at the door. The sword was reflected back at him.  
  
"Link Link Link." Sar said shaking his head. "This door was sealed by the goddesses themselves. No mortal weapon can break it. Only the Goddesses and I can break it."  
  
Link stepped back assuming it was going to be big. Sar raised up his hands.  
  
"I call upon the power of the Goddesses." A bright blue light began shining over Sars hands. "Break this seal so that we may enter." The light suddenly consumed both Link and Sar and they were gone.  
  
They reappeared in a room similar to the chamber of sages. However, the 6 medallions were not there just the Triforce. Suddenly 3 bright white lights appeared in front of them and 3 women began to form.  
  
"Oh my." Sar said.  
  
"What?" Link asked.  
  
"It's the three goddesses."  
  
"Sar is right." One of the three said. Nayru... Clothed in blue.  
  
"We are the goddesses." Another said. Din... clothed in red.  
  
"We need to inform you of something." The last said. Farore... clothed in green.  
  
"What is it?" Sar asked.  
  
"We did not want you to open the seal just yet." Nayru said.  
  
"Behind the door is the activator to restore the land." Din said.  
  
"After you collect the 6 gems. Then you may open the door." Farore said.  
  
"Here is the first. The yellow gem." The three said together. A bright yellow light shined between them.  
  
"Thank you goddesses." Link said. He took it and held it in his hand.  
  
"Go now." The three said again. The same bright light shined above Sar and Link and consumed them once again.  
  
Thats the end of chapter 3. It's short but since im behind on updates i wanted to get some more up. Review please ! ^_^ 


	4. Zelda New World4

Here is chapter four. I hope this one will turn out longer than the other one did. In the last chapter Sar tried to open up the door to the building in the middle of Cykil Field. However the goddesses would not let him. Link and Sar were trasnported to the chamber of the goddesses where they gave him the yello gem, the first of six. Now they must go and retrieve the five other gems.  
  
Disclaimer: Let me remind you again in case you forgot that i do not own Zelda or any of the characters except Sar.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Link asked.  
  
"To the land of death."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I didn't say that." Sar said.  
  
Then a evil black light started shining above there heads. The light formed into a person. They wore a robe of all black.  
  
"Its him. The Dark Mage!" Sar exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad to see you still remember me."  
  
"Remember. You know this guy?" Link asked.  
  
"I'll explain later." Turning to the Dark Mage. "What do you want?"  
  
"You don't actually think I'm going to let you restore Cykil do you?"  
  
"Well... no I figured you didn't plan on it."  
  
"And you were right. You may now die." The mage stuck how both hands and in one a bow appeared and in the other a arrow appeared. He loaded the bow and shot it at Sar. It flew towards him, but when it was about 2 inches from hitting him, it bounced away as if it hit a wall.  
  
"Have you forgotten who you are dealing with, brother? I was born invincible." Sar held out his hand and a fireball appeared. He threw it at the Dark Mage, he managed to dodge it but part of it was burned. He screamed in agony and disappeared.  
  
Sar turned to Link to see him just standing there staring in astonishment.  
  
"H..He's..your brother?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately he is. We were both born under the same parents. However, I was born under the sacred moon. I am the first to be born under that moon and I'm said to be the last too."  
  
"Under the sacred moon?"  
  
"Yes." Sar said sitting down. "Sit, i assure you we will be safe."  
  
Link nodded and sat down in front of Sar.  
  
"Now then. The sacred moon is a time of great celebration for my land. It is a time where if people repent for any sins they have commited, they will be granted with a surplus harvest. My parents repented and were granted their harvest. My mother though went into labor as soon as they repented. That was when I was born. Being born under the sacred room granted me great power, invincibility, and immortality.  
  
"Oh. So you come from a family of mages?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone in my land practices some time of magic."  
  
"What about your brother?"  
  
"Oh yes. My brother, Kam. He was born a year after me. Around the same time too. However he was not born under the sacred moon. He was fine until a couple years ago. He became jealous of me and began to make plans to destroy me. All of them failed. Then he got into really dark magic, he was consumed by the evil and is now known as the Dark Mage. He goes around destroying lands. I was able to save some of them, but like Hyrule, some i didn't make it in time."  
  
"So what are we going to do then."  
  
"Kam must be destroyed, brother or not."  
  
"Then, shall we go?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes. To the forest." Sar answered.  
  
They began walking towards the forest.  
  
About 20 Minuted later they arrived at the forest. The trees were tall like he sequoias and there were a lot of them.  
  
"Have your sword ready Link. You never know what will show up in this forest. It's not very big but it's still quite infested."  
  
"Ok." Link pulled out the great master sword which he had used to slay Ganon.  
  
They walked along slowly and cautiously. Their first encounter was only a few minuted into the walk. It was a big green blob. Link swung his sword at it but it bounched off it. He then pulled out a bomb which he sat next to it. The bomb exploded and the green blob was dead.  
  
"That was fast." Link said.  
  
"It was weak thats why. No telling what's at the end."  
  
They kept walking and were a little over half way when they encountered another thing. This was like a giant catepillar.  
  
"Rain of fire." Sar said raising up his hand. A shower of flames hit the catepillar killing it.  
  
The journey through the forest continued. They reached the end, but now it was time for the big battle. A giant bee hovered in front of them.  
  
"That's King Bee." Sar said. "It's weakest point is its middle eye. But it's hard to hit because it flies around."  
  
"Ok GOt it."  
  
King Bee began to fly towards Link. He hit it with his sword knocking it to the ground. Sar threw a fireball at its middle eye. It yelled in horror.   
  
Now it began to fly in circles around them. Link and Sar both tried hitting it but nothing worked.  
  
"Oh I know. Lightning ring!" Sar pointed towards King Bee. A ring of lightning appeared around it. It then closed in on it leaving it unable to move and hurting it in the process. Link pulled out his bow, loaded it, and shot a fire arrow right at its middle eye. It screamed in great agony as it disintegrated into nothing.  
  
"It's over for him." Sar said. "Come on lets hurry."  
  
They ran out of the forest and came to an empty village. It resembled the Kokiri Forest.  
  
"This is probably where the kokiris will live huh?" Link said.  
  
"Yes more than likely."  
  
They walked through the village looking at each and every building. Then they came to a corridor like the one leading to the deku tree. They walked through it and came upon the Forest Tower. The second of the 6 they had come upon.  
  
Thats the end. You have to tune in next time to see what happens. Sorry the battles went to fast, i will try to make them longer next time. Review please! C ya round! 


	5. Zelda New World5

Moving onto Chapter 5. I have suddenly lost some interest in writing this fic with school and everything. But I will try to finish it, the battles will more than likely be short because I'm not very good at doing them. Anyway I don't want to waste your time with this so lets go on.  
  
What happened in the last chapter (in case you skipped *evil glare*): There is a little battle between Sar and the Dark Mage in which we learn that they are actually brothers. No one wins and they end up going to the Forest Land and getting to the Forest Tower.  
  
Disclaimer: I just wanted to remind you... aw hell... if you don't know it already then your dumb  
  
They walked up to the front of the forest tower. Link tried to open it but it was no use, the door... like the Cykil Field Building... was sealed by the goddesses magic.  
  
"Work your stuff Sar." Link said.  
  
"Will do." Sar stood directly in front of the door, raised his hands, and recited the incantation. "I call upon the power of the goddesses. Break this seal so that we may enter."  
  
A bright light this time green, shined above them, it moved into a small hole at the top of the door. The seal broke and the door opened. They stepped inside. In the middle was a bright shining green gem.  
  
"The forest gem." Sar said.  
  
Link took it from its pedestal. "Yes! My second of six gems. By the way how do you know so much?"  
  
"Hehe, well... I'm not exactly 16, I'm 16000."  
  
"16000!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, remember i told you I'm immortal."  
  
"Oh, i forgot. But i thought the Dark Mage was your brother, and he's not immortal."  
  
"I guess i should explain that then. He IS my brother, but he's dead. So more or less he's a walking corpse. He died many years ago but was raised a year ago due to the evil in his heart."  
  
"Oh how sad." Link said.  
  
"Yes kind of. But we must make sure we destroy him."  
  
"Hm, this whole time I've been thinking 'Sar, where have I heard that before.' Now I remember, i read it in a book."  
  
"A book?"  
  
"Yes," Link said. "It said that 500 years ago the Master Sword was sealed by the Sage of Light and a sorcerer who has only appeared one other time and went by the name of Sar."  
  
"Oh, yes yes. I sealed up the master sword along with Rauru as the door of the sacred realm."  
  
"When was the last time you showed up?"  
  
"23 years ago, 5 years before you were born, a witch by the name of Casandra appeared in Hyrule. She tried to take over Hyrule but I ended up sealing her up in the Dark Realm."  
  
"Oh yeah," Link said, "I remember hearing about that, but they never gave the name of the winner."  
  
"Then 5 years later you were born. I knew that I would most likely not be needed because I could see your potential."  
  
"And now your back."  
  
"Haha, yeah." Sar said. "I never thought I would return for such an occasion, I thought it would just be a visit."  
  
"Yeah, anyway... we better get back. We have 4 more gems to retrieve."  
  
"Yup your right."  
  
"Where should we go next."  
  
"For fire. Hold on tight." Sar grabbed Links arm and they were gone. They reappeared back in Cykils field.  
  
"It's gotten dark. And I don't have a fairy to guide me." Link said.  
  
"Light." Sar said. A sudden light began to shine above them. They then headed towards what would soon be Kakariko Village. However, when they arrived there was a barrier blocking the way.  
  
"Darn it." Link said. "Anything you can do?"  
  
"You bet." Sar raised up his hand, it began to glow, then he recited the incantation. "Break my brothers barrier!" The barrier broke.  
  
"Thats so cool." Link said.  
  
"Yup."  
  
They continued up the cracked stairway.  
  
That concludes this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. C ya 'round! 


	6. Zelda New World6

Hello my fans. It is time for the wonderful chapter 6. I have no more to say so moving on.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok this time I will say the disclaimer. I do not own Zelda or any of the characters besides Sar. I still wish I could own Link but sadly I cannot.  
  
The stairs were just one straight line into the deserted village. It had almost the exact same features as Kakariko Village.  
  
"It's amazing how Cykil is almost like Hyrule." Link said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Maybe the goddesses made this in the case of Hyrules destruction. I actually don't know, the goddesses and I dont make contact with each other too much."  
  
"Haha, you'll never get the 3rd gem, the gem of fire!" Kam, the Dark Mage, appeared in front of them. In his hand was the gem of fire.  
  
"Um..." Sar held out his hand. "Come to me gem of fire." The gem disappeared from Kams hand and appeared in Sars.  
  
"Hahaha." Link laughed.  
  
"What!? Give it back!"  
  
"No can do bro." Sar said. He handed it to Link who put it in the special pouch Sar had made so no one could get the gems. Then he threw a fireball at Kam.  
  
"Ahh!" Kam screamed falling to the ground. "I will be back!" A black light shined in front of him and he was gone.  
  
"You are pretty dumb, Kam. You shouldn't have brought it with you, instead you should have taken it somewhere else." Sar said knowing Kam could hear.  
  
"Aww shut up!" Kam yelled.  
  
"Haha, you guys are funny." Link said.  
  
"He always has been dumb." Sar said. The connection had been closed.  
  
"So which one is next since we got the fire gem in a snap?"  
  
"Water I guess. To the pond of Cykil."  
  
Link grabbed Sars hand knowing that he had to. THen they disappeared, reappearing in Cykil field again. It was day once again so they didn't need any light. They headed off towards the Pond of Cykil. When they got there it was blocked by a huge fence.  
  
"Hmm." Sar said. "No need to destroy it. You aren't very heavy are you?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
Sar bent down a bit. "Get on."  
  
"What the hell? You're kidding right?"  
  
"No, get on. Trust me."  
  
Link sighed. "Ok..." He got onto Sars back with his arms around Sars neck and Sar holding Links legs up with his arms.  
  
"Believe me, you'll enjoy this." Sar jumped high into the air. Instead of falling though he floated in mid air. They were flying.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are we flying?" Link asked in amazement.  
  
"Yep." Sar flew over the fence and over the path to the pond. At the moment they got there a man resembling the Buddha was sitting on the ground.  
  
"There is a person here?" Link asked.  
  
"No." Sar said descending to the ground. "Thats a monster."  
  
The man looked up, smiled, and transformed into a giant jelly fish floating in the air.  
  
Thats the conclusion of chapter 6. If you want to see what happens you have to read chapter 7 when i make it. Reviews reviews! 6 chapters up and only one review :'( Anywayz. until next time c ya round! 


	7. Zelda New World7

Woot woot! Time for chapter 7. The chapters are short but that's only so I can update the story more often. In case you missed or forgot what happened in the last chapter, here is a little summary.  
  
Link and Sar went to what would become Kakariko Village only to be met by Kam. He had gotten the Fire Gem, however... in the blink of an eye Sar took it from him. Then they went to the Pond of Cykil to retrieve the Water Gem. But getting there will be hard for they encounter a giant jellyfish.  
  
The jellyfish shot out lightning at Sar, incasing him in a lightning cage.  
  
"It's going to take a lot more than that." Sar said. "Great mirror, reflect the attack back at it." The cage dissapeared and was sent back to the jellyfish, now it was the one caged.  
  
"Nice." Link said. "Now it can't do anything can it."  
  
"Nope. Here, you work on him and I'll go get the Water Gem."  
  
"Right."   
  
Sar flew up into the air over to the building in the middle of the pond. It was known as Pond Monument.  
  
'Monument for what?' Sar wondered. 'Oh well.'  
  
Meanwhile Link was having an easy time beating up the JellyFish. He used light arrows, fire arrows, Dins Fire. Anything that kept his distance. Eventually the jellyfish fell over dead and disappeared.  
  
While Link destroyed the jellyfish, Sar was breaking the seal on Pond Monument.  
  
"I call upon the power of the goddesses. Break this seal so that we may enter." The seal broke and the doors opened. He went inside and retrieved the Water Gem. When he came back out he flew over the water to Link who was standing waiting.  
  
"That was nice and was easy." Link said as Sar landed on the ground.  
  
"Sure was... if that jellyfish hadn't used that attack on me it wouldn't have been that easy.  
  
"This means we have two left, Spirit and Shadow. Which should we do first?"  
  
"Uh... I guess we'll do Spirit first since it's closwer. The soon to be Gerudos area is right over the waterfall." Sar pointed to the waterfall he was walking about.  
  
"How do we get over there?"  
  
"The same way we got here... fly."  
  
"Oh ok. That was fun."  
  
"This isn't supposed to be fun." Sar said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, but with you around there are no worries."  
  
Sars expression changed. "Hahaha, I guess you are right there. Anyways... lets get going."  
  
Sar bent over and Link got on. Sar jumped up into the air and they flew over the waterfall into the Barren Valley.  
  
They landed a short time later on the western side of the river.  
  
"Lets see," Sar said. "If i remember right, the gem is hidden in the area equal to the Gerudo Forest."  
  
"Ok. I am really beginning to think that this WAS made in case of the destruction of Hyrule."  
  
"I know. Me too. As I said earlier, i dont make contact with the goddesses that much. I only watched overhead while they did this."  
  
"We better get going." Link said.  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
"Not so fast." The voice of Kam said. He appeared in his black light transportation in front of them/"  
  
"What do you want Kam?" Sar asked. He was beginning to get very angry at his brother now.  
  
"To stop you. Dark powers consume them." Kam said. A black ring appeared around Link and Sar. It slowly closed in on them. As it was closing though. Sar grabbed Link and disappeared only to reappear next to the ring.  
  
"You just don't learn. Be gone." Sar said. "I call upon the power of fire. Destroy this evil!"  
  
Flames appeared around Kam and began to consume him. He disappeared before they could fully consume him. However, they had already began to consume his arm and it was lost in his disappearance.  
  
"I will destroy you! You can bet on it!" Sar said. He was pissed now at the fact that he had escaped.  
  
"Calm down. You will get your chance." Link said.  
  
Sar partially calmed down. "You're right. Thanks."  
  
This is where i close chapter 7. I started it last weekend and its Friday now x.x I've had school though so its hard. Anyway catch ya next time! 


	8. Zelda New World8

Chapter 8! I cant believe ive done seven chapters, they're short but chapters none the less.  
  
Ok to recap the last chapter, Link defeated the Jellyfish while Sar got the water gem. Then they decided to go for the spirit gem next in what is soon to be the Gerudo Fortress. However they are stopped by Kam aka the Dark Mage. Sar is pissed now and tries to destroy Kam but only manages to destroy one arm.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok Let me remind you that I do not own Zelda or any of the characters portrayed except for Sar. If Nintendo gave me Link i would be happy. So if you reading this. I want Link!  
  
"I can't believe I only got an arm. It's so sickening." Sar said still angry at the fact that he wasn't able to kill Kam.  
  
"I know, I know. But don't let that slow you down. We are so close to restoring Cykil. And you know that Kam will stop us before we can get the gems placed. THEN you can destroy him." Link said.  
  
Sars angry expression softened. "Yeah... you're right. Ok..." Sar said with a big smile on his face. "Lets get going!"  
  
They headed towards the future Gerudo Fortress. Before they could get there a gate blocked the way to the steps.  
  
"Aw man! It just gets better and better."  
  
"Link... its just metal."  
  
Sar put his hand on the gate. "Fire!" The gate glowed bright red and melted into nothing. "Fire's my element." Sar said.  
  
"Cool!" Link exclaimed.  
  
They walked up the stairs to the deserted fortress.  
  
"Let's see, the gem is in Naboorus chambers. Which is over there." Sar pointed to the upper right doorway. "Hop on."  
  
Link knew what he meant and jumped onto Sars back.  
  
"Would you rather me turn into a horse or carpet?" Sar asked.  
  
"No, thats ok."  
  
"Alright." Sar jumped into the air and flew over to the doorway. Link jumped off and they walked inside. Inside there was a desk with a box on top of it.  
  
"Wow, easy." Link said. HE walked up to the box and tried to open it. However, it was locked.  
  
Sar walked up to the box. Then he placed his hand on it and closed his eyes. The lock clicked and the box opened to reveal the Spirit gem inside.  
  
"Yay! One more left." Link said doing a little dance.  
  
"Dork..." Sar said.  
  
Link got a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hey hey man, i was kidding. Don't start crying on me."  
  
"I don't cry."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Lets not argue. We're too close." Link said.  
  
"You're right, the last one is the Shadow gem which is in Kakariko. Hold my hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Oh, right." Link grabbed Sars hand and they disappeared. They reappeared in the middle of Kakariko village.  
  
"My arm! You destroyed my arm!" A voice yelled. It was Kam. He hadn't appeared yet.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Sar shot his hand up in the air and a great wave of energy spread over the sky.  
  
"Argh." They heard him yell. The energy had injured him.  
  
"I'm getting sick of him." Link said.  
  
"You and me both. Come on, to the graveyard."   
  
They walked towards the graveyard, as they went they passed by the Arrow Shop. Link stopped and looked at it.  
  
"Just two days again I stood here and watched Hyrule be destroyed. I just stood there doing nothing to stop it." A tear rolled down Links face.  
  
Sar put his arm around Link. "You don't cry eh? Come on man. There was nothing you nor anyone could do."  
  
"You're right." Link said. "How embarrasing."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Crying in front of you."  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes." Sar said. "I have been around the world 1000 times, literally. You aren't the first guy to cry in front of me. I do it too."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." Sar gave Link a pat on the back. "Now come on, we can't soften up yet. We've come too far."  
  
"Yeah. Lets go!"  
  
"Right! Thats the spirit!"  
  
They continued towards the graveyard. When they got there it was an exact replica of Kakarikos.  
  
"It's official." Sar said. "This was intended to be future Hyrule. Now then... the gem is in the second row, third grave from the left."  
  
"Ok." Link and Sar walked up to the grave. On it was the engraving of a song.  
  
"You must use your ocarina Link."   
  
"Right." Link pulled out the ocarina and played the song on the gravestone. The Song of Graves. After he finished the gravestone exploded to reveal the grotto to the gem.  
  
"This is it." Link said. "We are finally going to be able to revive Cykil."  
  
"Yep. I have a feeling we will have one last encounter with Kam though before we can revive it."  
  
"You're probably right, but none the less we will have all the gems."  
  
They jumped down the hole. Inside was the chest guarded by a Undead. It arose the minute they stepped in. It jumped onto Links back.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Fire" Sar shot out his hand and flames hit the undead. "Now! Kill him."  
  
"Right." Link pulled out his sword and sliced the Undead in half. He walked up to the chest and opened it pulling out the 6th and final gem. "All 6 retrieved."  
  
"Yeah." Sar said. "We know what we have to do."  
  
"Yep."  
  
This is where I close Chapter 8. It's almost finished! woot woot. To see what happens next you have to check back. C ya round. 


	9. Zelda New WorldFinal

Ok. Chapter 9. The big finale. You can probably already guess what's going to happen. They... hell no I ain't tellin ya. Anywayz moving on.  
  
What happened last chapter?? Well, Sar was still mad that he had only gotten Kams arm. But Link reassured him that he would get his chance. So they go to the soon to be Gerudo Fortress and get the Spirit Gem from Naboorus Chambers. Then they head off to Kakariko village for the final gem, The Shadow gem. They hear Kams voice but Sar shuts him up with a wave of energy. Link passes by the arrow shop where it all took place. It saddens him that he didn't do anything. But Sar tells him that there was nothing he could have done. Then they go to the graveyard and get the final gem. Now it is time for the Revival.  
  
Disclaimer... the final one. I do not own Zelda nor any of the characters portrayed in this fic besides Sar.  
  
It was time... time for the Revival. Sar and Link headed off towards the Building of Light. Of course though as you might have guessed, they were halted by Kam right before they got to the building.  
  
"This is it Kam. It ends now!" Sar said.   
  
"Yes. With your death."  
  
Link and Sar looked at each other and broke out in laughter.  
  
"That's funny." Link said.  
  
"Ok. Lets see how funny it is." Kam threw a dark ball of energy at Link, sending him flying and hitting the ground pretty hard.  
  
"Link!" Sar yelled. "Paralysis." He waved his hand at Kam. It paralyzed him in electrical energy. He disappeared and reappeared next to Link. "Link... Link can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not that weak." Link said. "I do have some broken bones from the landing."  
  
"Hang on." Sar waved his hands over Links body in which he glowed and was healed.  
  
Link got up. "Thanks." Sar grabbed his hand and they disappeared, reappearing where Kam was.  
  
"Ok, thats it. I'm mad now." Link said. He pulled out his bow and one of the golden arrows he had purchased 2 days prior.  
  
"Wait Link, before you shoot it." Sar took the arrow from Links hand. He tapped the arrow head with his finger. It began glowing a white light. He handed it to Link. "Here now it has some of my power in it."  
  
"Cool. Thanks." Link loaded his bow and shot it straight at Kam who was still paralyzed in the electricity.  
  
Kam yelled in agony.  
  
"Ok..." Sar waved his hand at Kam and the electricity went away freeing Kam. "No need to cheat."  
  
Kam stretched his left arm, the only one he had left, and prepared for an attack. He stuck his hand out and a beam of dark power shot towards Sar.  
  
Sar stuck out his hand. "Mirror of Reflection." The beam hit his hand and it was reflected back at Kam hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Ahhh." Kam fell to the ground.  
  
"Ok, Link. I need your body."  
  
"What!?" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Trust me with this. Please."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Sar turned transparent and entered Links body.  
  
"I will channel my power through you and the master sword. Use it to destroy Kam." Sar said in Links mind.  
  
"Ok." Link said.  
  
"This is it." They both said together. "You will be destroyed now."  
  
Link began to glow. He pulled out the Master Sword which glowed golden.  
  
"Now!" Sar said.  
  
Link ran towards Kam who was still hunched on the ground. He swiped at him twice.  
  
"Ahhh." Kam rose up into the air. He then caught on fire and exploded into nothing.  
  
Sar exited Links body and became whole again.  
  
"That was awesome." Link said.  
  
"Yes. Now... we must revive Cykil."  
  
"Right."   
  
They walked up to the door of the building. Sar raised up his hands and recited the incantation. "I call upon the power of the goddesses. Break this seal so that we may enter." A light glowed above him and then shot at the door. It opened.  
  
Inside was a circle of 6 holes representing Light, Fire, Forest, Water, Spirit, and Shadow.  
  
"You know what you must do."  
  
"Right."  
  
"As you place the gems I will recite the incantation."  
  
"OK."  
  
Link began placing the gems while Sar recited. "Fello sages of Hyrule hear me! Begin the Revival of Cykil." Link finished the placing and Sar raised up his hands. A bright light shined above them.  
  
'"Fellow sages"?' Link thought.  
  
Then the gems began to glow the light of their color. Sars light along with the others shot up in a beam. They then spread across the land. Everything came to life. Cykil was revived.  
  
Link and Sar went outside. Suddenly all the people of Hyrule appeared. They all cheered and went to see their new houses. Some stopped to thank Link and Sar. Then Link pulled Sar aside.  
  
"Earlier you said "Fellow Sages" What does that mean?"  
  
"I am a sage of Hyrule." Sar said bluntly.  
  
"You are!?"  
  
"Yes. I am the keeper of the Sacred and Dark Realms. I make sure that the seal stays shut. I helped create the Master Sword as the key."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"I didn't want it interfering with the quest."  
  
"Oh... ok."  
  
"I must be off now. I will see you around."  
  
"Better come visit me."  
  
"I will." Sar said.  
  
"Good bye." A tear began to roll down Links face. Sar caught it with his finger.  
  
"Don't cry. I will be back soon. Good bye." Sar put his arms around Link and they hugged each other. Then they let go and Sar disappeared.  
  
Link went off towards his new house.  
  
THE END.  
  
Aww how cute. Lol. Thats the end of this fic. Catch Link and Sar in their next adventure in Mandaria. WHen i think of a plot i will begin it. Until then... catch ya later!! 


End file.
